startrekonlinefandomcom-20200213-history
War is Good for Business
Travel to the Celes system in the Celes Sector and rendezvous with the U.S.S. ShiKahr The U.S.S. ShiKahr is experiencing intermittent power failures. There is little threat to the safety of the ship, but they do have a scientific team on board that is conducting a time-sensitive survey of anomalies in the area. Captain T'Vana has requested that another ship rendezvous with the ShiKahr. See what you can do to help them. * Investigate Ship in Distress * Scan Nebula Asteroid Anomalies (0/3) * Transport the scientists to Starbase 114 * Beam Down to Starbase 114 * Scan Cargo Bays (0/4) * Return to Ship * Scan Freighters for Kemocite * Catch the Nandi * Clear Nausicaan Presence (0/3) * Scan the Nandi * Beam Down to Hidden Base * Recover Stolen Explosives (0/7) * Capture Ferengi Captain * Return to System Space Sensors show one ship in this system, Captain. It's the U.S.S. ShiKahr - Science Officer Captain, the ShiKahr is reporting intermittent failures of its starboard power coupling. Captain T'Vana reports that they have power for life support and weapons if needed, but that engines are offline. - Science Officer The ShiKahr was assisting a team of scientists who are taking readings of the anomalies in this system. Captain T'Vana has requested that we take the scientists on board and help them complete their task. This will give the ShiKahr's crew time to finish its repairs. * Allow the scientists to board and help them complete their scans of the anomalies in this area - Science Officer I'm Commander Cleveland. I run ops here at Starbase 114. Thank you for helping the science team with their surveys. The U.S.S. Archer is waiting to take them to their next destination. Now that you're here, maybe you could assist me? My inventories show that three containers of kemocite are missing from the cargo bays. Highly refined kemocite can be used to create explosives of massive power, so it is imperative that it be found right away! We're short-staffed because of the war with the Klingons, and I need help. Please send an away team to the cargo bays and find out what happened! - Commander Cleveland Notes This is a longer mission requiring both space and landing party objectives. The initial part is pretty straight forward. As for catching the Nandi, you will not actually do so since it will outpace you on its way to its destination, the Hidden Base. Several Nausicaan groups are pretty easily terminated. Beam to the Hidden Base for the final away mission. You will need to secure 2 computer passes to open the final doors on the lowest floor to access the chamber where the Ferengi is located. These are located in rooms to the left and right of the security door. He will actually attack you but you will not kill him; your attacks leave him in a dazed condition where you can move in and take him prisoner. Fun mission due to its variations, but comparatively long too. Category:Missions Category:Klingon Front